Wild Child
by Stallioness
Summary: This is also Fantasy in case you didn't already know! Anways this is a new character for Tammy's books her name is Elizabeth, she is from Galla. Her family is killed so she makes her way to Tortall to start a new life. Her dream is to bacome a knight ...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hope you like it try not to flame me if not necessary I am a first time writer but I would deffinetly like reviews plese.  
  
  
  
Prolouge: The alarm rang through out the city of Whitestock as the approaching enemy attacked. Elizabeth's mother ran around helping to get the elderly and injured to safety. But before she could drag herself to safety she was pierced by a hunter. The father took the second arrow meant for his wife in the chest. They both fell, dead still. 


	2. Life Changes

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I won't always do one of these but I was just gonna say that I hope you like the chapter even though it is kind of short. REVIEW please it's my first thing.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth strung her bow, loaded, and pointed into the brush at a hare. The arrow was swift and true, and it took the hare in one swift movement. Elizabeth was the best shooter in town but nobody noticed because she was a female. "Doomed to and always will be" she murmured to herself. She now had three hares in her pack. She assumed that it would be enough for her parents and her. She trotted her pony Apple into the view of the cit. Except for when she looked there was no city; all that remained was the burnt and abandoned homes and buildings. She took a deep breath maybe there are still people alive she thought after she had gotten control of herself. She rode down the hill to her little village in Galla. In a few moments she had made her way into the central square. She looked all around her and ended with her eyes looking down.. What she saw almost made her scream. Both of her parents were lying next to one another on the ground. The sign of Gallan raiders had been left in blood on their bodies. She ran to her house all the swearing that she would get the one who did this. She reached her home. The roof still had a small sparks on it. She crept through the door. She did not want to go to her room incase the roof might collapse. So she took the days fresh laundry, her fathers sword and dagger, She took one last look around the house and saw her mothers most prized possession a diamond string necklace. She took this and put it in the safest place she could find. She would keep in honor of her mother. She walked back out to her pony. She bent down to take one last look at her family and touched their stone cold faces she felt tears welling up in her soft blue eyes. She turned away from her family and mounted what was left of her family, her pony, and trotted up to the top of the hill. She turned around to take one last look and felt a tear trickle down her fair face. No she told herself you have to be strong. She quickly turned away and trotted off. That night after roaming for a few hours she came across a lake that she thought would be a good shelter. She lay down in her bed roll and sighed. Where will I go now she thought? She spent moments pondering this question and finally came to the decision of Tortall. I could start a new life maybe become a lovely lady even though that's not what I want to be her head backfired. Oh well I still have to so Tortall it is. Happy with her decision she fell of into a light sleep. She woke up to the sound of voices in the woods behind her. All she caught was "but what about the girl." 


	3. Stranger in the Woods

Chapter 2 ~  
That day as she walked through the woods she would stop and admire the animals, plants, and contraptions she found in Galla's woods. She watched as the dull dimness of night faded into the shimmering mist of a Spring morning. Farther away she heard a stream trickle away to join a river that would soon join an ocean. She saw squirrels scurry to their hiding places as she walked through their home. She listened to the daily bird chatter up above in the canopy. She thought about her plans a she walked. She knew that the journey she wanted to take was dangerous and long. She also knew that to get to Corus she would have to go through Goldenlake and Naxen silently so as not to be fond. She also knew that ahead of her were mountains and from tales that had been told monsters, but she shook that thought out of her head she had heard of worse things before. And they couldn't be as bad as the human monsters. ~  
~ She stopped and listened harder. She heard a movement under the willow tree that was a few yards in front of her. She looked around her for a place to hide. She was in a clearing surrounded by bushes and trees. Quietly she led her pony over to a shady tree. The stranger under the tree heard the pony's hooves. "Hello" said a strong voice. "Is anybody there I'm unarmed and I'm prone." She took a few moments to think about what to do. Then she finally made the decision to take a look at the fellow. She walked silently over to a patch of fern branches that would hide her from view. She peaked trough the branches and looked to the base of the willow tree. He was shaded from view but she was able to tell he was unarmed. Judging but his now tired voice she could tell that there was a very good chance that he was prone as well. The young man looked over to the fern cluster. "Who's there" he said in a squeaky voice. ~  
~ Elizabeth stepped out from behind her fern cluster and walked under the long willow drapes. The stranger stared her over. From her deer skin breeches to her hair she was perfect. Her build was good. And she had on a tunic with a holster that carried a sword and two daggers in it. He looked at her ounce more. He saw two glints of silver coming from her boots. So he thought she also has two daggers in her boots. He kept looking at her. Elizabeth stood still as the stranger surveyed her, and as he did so she looked him over as well. He looked about 11 the same age as her, he had a strong build. He had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked as if he could've come from a noble family but judging by the clothes and the state the clothes were in he was anything but. He got up slowly clearly in a lot of pain. She offered him a helping hand which he took. When he had finished getting up she surveyed him ounce more. He, in fact, was injured pretty badly. He had a deep gash on his side, a black eye and a few other bruises on his face. He leaned against the tree for balance. "Good afternoon m' lady. I am Daniel of Whitechapel." She looked him in the eye as he came up from a attempt bow. That's odd she thought practicing manners in the woods. She laughed the thought away inside of her head. "Nice to meet you, Sir Daniel I am Elizabeth of Whitestock." "I'm honored to meet you and please just call me Daniel." "And I Elizabeth." "So Elizabeth may I ask you what you are doing in the woods that border our home Galla?" Elizabeth looked down. She hadn't expected to meet anyone who would ask her, for her tale. She sighed deeply oh might as well tell someone to bleed off the poison. She launched into her tale still staring at her feet, but the memory's brought hot tears into her eyes. She finally looked up finished with her story and saw a lookof concern on her new friends face. In a flat voice he said "and may I ask where you are going Elizabeth." My short out flat return was "Tortall." ~  
Disclaimer: It was not the longest shortest or most enjoyable chapter keep reading I will post more. I have never been one to finish stories, but if you wanna know what happens review and I will have reason. You guys are the soul purpose for writing. Actually it's also for fun but those of you who have seen IceDragon26's and mine glee clubs you know us as insane so you never know/ Actually that just made no sense so you can make it mean w/e you want it to mean. Anyways R&R Luv Ya TTYL (talk to you later (for those who don't know what it means)) 


	4. Certain Days

Chapter 3 ~  
~Elizabeth woke up the next morning and looked around her. She was staring into the bright morning light when she heard the clatter of hooves in the distance. She had only enough time to get dressed before the horse backed stranger arrived. But when she looked up to greet the person she found herself staring into Daniel's smiling face. Now that he had fixed himself up a bit she noticed his finer features. His brown hair hung in short locks around his head and his tan skin was shining in the sunlight. As it had turned out Daniel was going to Tortall as well. He had announced to his city that he did not agree with the fashion in which the Gallan's used to handle wars and battles. He had than proposed that he was moving to Tortall to become a knight and win his shield respectable. They had let him go but not without teaching him a bit of a lesson. He declined his gently in a head bow and said in a sing song voice "morning' sunshine." Elizabeth groaned and replied "I am anything but sunshine. How about a thunderstorm." She said most unpleasantly. He laughed at her "well then you are a perfect storm" he chuckled slightly again. "Oh yes and Elizabeth am I allowed to ask you why you wish to move to Tortall." "Oh me" she said. She had hoped she could leave her dream out of this. "I wish to try and win a shield as well." "Then you are going to the right place" he said smiling mischeviously. ~  
~ Elizabeth moved slowly thinking about what he had said. Why can't he just explain himself she thought it would be so much easier on me. She had just finished saddling her horse Apple when she heard Daniel come back into the clearing. She thought he had been off hunting for their nights provisions but judging by the book in his hands she was wrong. He walked over to her smiling. "Just read this book you'll understand what I meant earlier, but not now. Now is the time to move on. We want to get to Tortall eventually don't we?" She slid the book into her saddle bag and mounted her pony. "Time to move, Apple. Yah" she said. She spent the next two hours riding in front of Daniel leading the way to Tortall. Elizabeth looked up. The sky was getting dark and she decided it was time to set up camp. Elizabeth snuck off into the woods to bring in their game as Daniel set up the tents. "Well be back soon" she had said as she started to leave. "And if your not back in two hours I'm sending out a search party of who knows what alright." He had replied. "Whatever you say Daniel" she left him when he was about to reply. "Well this should be a happy hunt" she said to herself. ~  
~ She came back to a fully ready camp. Daniel looked at the meat she had brought in. She had four hares in her pack and smiled at Daniel as he saw the look on his face. "Four hares?" he said into the darkness. "Four hares at night in the dark. You are amazing with a bow." She smiled sweetly "thanks." Daniel took on the job of cooking so Elizabeth went to her saddle bag and picked up the book. She chose a cozy spot near the fire and read the title "Lady Knight's in Tortall." Daniel spotted her reading and said "so far there have been two lady's knighted in the realm. I think you would have just as good a chance as any of them." Elizabeth smiled curtly "how can you be so sure." He spiketed the meat and placed it over the fire to roast and walked over to her. "I just am" he said with a small laugh. ~  
Disclaimer: for all of those who desperately wanted me to make space this is dedicated to you. Luv ya all. Anyways R&R. tell me what you think about the chapter Please and Thank you. TTYL. 


	5. Roaming

Chapter 4 ~ Roaming~  
Disclaimer: I have no idea what this stupid computer is doing. Last chapter I made about 6 spaces in between the different paragraphs and it just went like that if anybody can tell me how to fix this in a review or email me at JJacksgurl@aol.com I would greatly appreciate, but until then we're stuck like this. Anyways enjoy!  
~ Elizabeth rolled over and into another solid object. Her eyes fluttered open to find that she had run into a sleeping Daniel. His eyes opened slowly. "Elizabeth" he said in a sleepy voice. Goddess he's cute in the morning thought Elizabeth. She slapped herself on the forhead for that thought. "Elizabeth what are you hitting your self for?" came his voice. He seemed a bit more awake. She smiled at him said "oh I was just thinking" she got up and started packing up camp. "Well I'm going to go wash up and get dressed see you in a bit." She laughed as moments later Daniel came back looking like a cherry. "I forgot my clothes" he muttered before taking off. ~  
~ They ate their porridge breakfast in silence and dowsed the remains of their camp. Elizabeth went to Apple and held her reins. It wasn't exactly the safest thing to do, riding in the woods. Daniel grabbed his horses reins (he had a horse and he just stole it back alright that's what happened last chapter *cringe* don't hurt me for forgetting to let you know that). Elizabeth made a slow descent down a small hill into a small clearing. Something wasn't right about the place. Elizabeth felt like something bad was coming. ~  
  
~ Elizabeth jumped when she heard a whizzing noise above her. She loaded her bow and took aim into the trees, the loosed arrow struck the first thing in the neck. Daniel came towards Elizabeth but before he made it to her the second thing landed. Elizabeth looked it over It had a human head with long shaggy hair. It also had a spider's body and legs. Its teeth were razor sharp. She looked over at a limp Daniel near a tree. The force of the Thing landing had hurt him. The thing looked at her and started snaking towards her. Oh God's please help me. A few animals hopped out from their hiding places to help but the biggest help was a large white wolf the dislodged itself from its hiding place. The force of the wolf sent the thing of track a bit. The slight stumble of her enemy gave her enough time to unsheathe her father's sword and bring it up quickly and down on the things neck in a one clean movement. The thing's blood spurted out. It was black and it burned. Elizabeth took up the last of her energy just to hop out of the way. She took a few more steps toward her now awake friend. He scrambled up to help her. She took one more step and realized that she could take no more. Everything got black and she remembered no more. ~  
~ Daniel saw her slip and was quick to catch her. He picked her up with ease. "You have to eat more" he muttered into her ear. He followed the wolf into another clearing. It was here that he placed her down on the soft ground. He bustled about making a bed for her and setting up a good place to heal her in. He looked over at her while making the bed part. The wolf was watching contentedly over her. "I guess she has a guardian now huh." The wolf licked the girls face in response to his question. He laughed as he finished making her bed. He walked over and picked her up ounce more. She seemed to weigh even less now. He gently placed her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her. He placed his hand on her arm and reached inside for his gift. The blue light of his gift rushed into Elizabeth and quickly spotted the problem. Her muscles had just stopped working. His magic went slowly from each muscle to the next one persuading it to work in the manner that it should. When he had finally finished he looked up to find the wolf watching clearly interested. He grabbed his bed roll and a blanket. "How about you're on guard tonight I'm out of it." The wolf gave what looked like a nod and trotted off. ~ 


	6. Reaching Golden Lake

Chapter 5 ~ Reaching Golden Lake  
  
Disclaimer: He, He I'm back and I didn't forget that this story existed. I was planning on thinking up a way for the whole Saddam Hussein situation to be solved but.... the president declared war so I didn't get the chance. Now I'm back to writing again and for those of you who care I have a name on Fictionpress it's the same name as this so if you feel up to it check them out. I'll get to writing before any other things pop up. TTYL y'all!  
Daniel woke up to find Elizabeth up and moving around. She had cooked porridge, washed and dressed herself, and packed up both of their horses. I think she's done enough.  
  
Daniel made a motion to sit up but managed a slight moan of pain as the effects of his work gave impact. Elizabeth who had heard him, walked over carrying a hot bowl of porridge as well as a wet cloth. She knelt beside him and placed the cloth over his head with care. The clothed was warm and was dancing with scents. Breathing heavily he took in the scents of lavender, ginger, holly rose and something unexplainable. She managed to slightly levitate him, enough so that he could eat considerably well. The porridge had that weird scent in it as well, but being too tired to ask he ignored it swallowing warm bites or porridge in his dry mouth. She twisted her water flask allowing the water to flow into his mouth for a moment. He swallowed grateful for her care.  
  
She looked into his eyes and noticed that her medicine was working. She had hoped that it would work well, because when used wrong vervain could be a dangerous ingredient. Daniel sensed something working strength up his body. It tingled and almost made him itch. The feeling finally consumed his whole body forcing him to relax for a few moments before the feeling settled into his usual state allowing him to breathe normally. He looked up a bit unsettled by how the magic had worked through him and taken control. "What was that?" he whispered in a tone that was barely audible. "Oh, just a medicine that every village daughter was taught how to make" she lied quaintly and did not look into his eyes as she did so. She knew he would be frightened by the prospect of her using vervain. It could have been death for her.  
  
Standing up quickly she strode over to their horses and mounted hers quietly hoping that Daniel would do the same without her having to ask him to. She knew that if she spoke her voice would crack telling how she lied. It took a moment but Daniel was up and rolling his bed roll with new strength confused at Elizabeth's silence. In the morning she was always a chatterbox followed by a quiet afternoon. Something was wrong but what he could not tell. He silently placed his bed roll into his other cargo and mounted, noticing that his bruises were still in place and wide awake. He trotted up beside her wincing at an occasional pain. "Well we should make good time today" he said.  
  
They had been riding silently for around two hours when they broke free of the woods. Before them lay a vast valley sprinkled with small, tight clusters of trees surrounding a lake. The lake held an indescribable beauty as it shimmered with a golden tint under the mid-day sun. A city lay near by, the city of Golden Lake. The castle in all its splendor was a glistening Bluish gray color shrouded by the many dancing black shadows. Elizabeth sighed at the sight whishing she could take a few days of rest in the city but knowing better than to listen to her foolish hopes.  
  
Daniel snapped her out of the trance by blurting out his plan "alright we came on a market day. I say we go in buy a few supplies and get back on the road." "What?" came Elizabeth's confused reply. "You heard me" said Daniel a bit sarcastically "just blend in." "Like that'll work" Elizabeth muttered more to herself. All her life she had never fit in how was she supposed to start now. "I heard that' said Daniel "and don't worry we'll be fine." He started off at a trot down the hill into the valley looking carefree. Elizabeth though reluctant followed pursuit.  
  
Daniel trotted his horse into a side street away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd. In the distance Elizabeth heard a cry of "speech" coming from a great crowd. They dismounted and tethered their mounts to a nearby fence. Daniel took her hand leading her towards the distant sounds. Before long they were among the throng of men and women gathered in the main square. In the center of the crowd was a large platform with two men on it. She recognized the one giving the speech automatically. It was Sir Raoul of Golden Lake. She surveyed him. He had nice strong features with his black hair reaching towards his tan skin. Elizabeth focused on his eyes they were of a coal black color but they showed the emotion of happiness. Wrinkles around his eyes as well as an upturned mouth showed that he had a sense of humor and loved to laugh, but he was tight almost as if he was expecting to be attacked at any moment. After a few more moments of studying his character she chose to look at her feet.  
  
She looked up to see a young group of women walk by eyeing her with disgust. She looked down to see what her clothes looked like. Her breeches had grass as well as many dirt stains. Her tunic complied of many a black stain from her battle with the creature. She still had not figured out what it was but guessed it was one of the immortals that Tortall was having trouble with. She looked up once more to find the speech over and Daniel nowhere in sight.  
  
In a moment of panic she rushed about in and out of tents hoping to find him before she got herself into any trouble, but as she ran into a rather tall figure she knew that, that was out of the question. Feeling rather small and lost she looked up a bit panic stricken by the prospect of being found out. Looming over her was not a mere merchant or even a soldier but Lord Raoul himself. Remembering her manners she made to scramble up but was offered a hand by the burly knight. She took the offered hand with a soft "thank you, sir" followed by a bow.  
Coming up from her bow she realized that she had done a terrible thing. She had bowed in her home manner, the Gallen way. Darn, she thought after practicing so much you think I would be able to get one thing right. When she looked up again there was no more smile on the mans face but a frown a frown that showed the many times he had faced her country a frown that told her that her future was an almost certain death, or was it? He didn't look deadly he just looked a little frightened by her presence. Their silence was broken by a young man yelling "there you are." Elizabeth twisted around to meet Daniels smiling face. "Don't you ever do that again. You could have gotten in trouble and know one would be there to help you, you could have" "okay, okay, okay" he said interrupting her sentence "whatever you say mother" he added teasingly. She gave him her usual death glare before remembering their company.  
  
She turned yet once again to face Raoul to find the corners of his mouth tipped up once more His eyes crinkled showing clear signs of laughter. "I take it your both new here. May I ask where you're from?" He already knew the answer but this was to check. He looked at the young man who sighed in a depressed way before saying "Galla sir."  
  
Daniel had spoken loud enough for the hustle and bustle that was closest to them stopped moving and turned to watch, the two guards stationed at the nearest tent walked briskly toward them. As a sign of peace Elizabeth made no move not even to flinch as one of the guards grabbed her. Raoul raised his hands in a motion that told them to retreat to their positions. Confused the guards released them to walk nimbly back to their stations. Raoul made a whistle that clearly signaled three horses to come. The horses charge through the still crowd to stop before them. They were all strong, diligent war horses. The only mare was in a testy mood but seemed calm enough. Raoul made a motion towards them. Elizabeth watched her friend mount up making sure that he had no difficulties before heading for the testy mare.  
  
The war horse eyed her at a distance and seemed to be deciding between kick or bite. She reached it before its decision was made and stroked down her long nose whispering quiet reassuring words to her all the while. She slid her boot into the stirrup noticing that the mare was tensing up. Only a fool would not have realized the potential to rear. Swing her leg over swiftly she groped for the reins. Feeling the leather reach her hands she almost sighed but the mare was up and rearing. She knew not to frighten or endanger the mare more then she already had so she leaned forward pressing herself against the mare's neck. She said a few comforting words while doing feather light touches on her back just near the saddle. This seemed to calm her enough to be ridden.  
  
She looked up from her conquered ordeal and said to Raoul "where to sir?" He nodded grimly towards his home and signaled for them to move on. He had to get his friend Gary or Gareth of Naxen. He should know about the Gallan children and he had no idea what to do about this situation he commanded the King's Own, could battle against orges, but he didn't know how to deal with his enemies kin. He sighed in confusion and turned around to look for Gary.  
  
The young woman looked towards the castle of Golden Lake and followed Raoul's orders making a soft clucking noise and trotted off. She stopped once more at the top of a small hill giving Daniel time to catch up. "Race ya'" he said as he stared towards the castle. She surveyed the terrain in front of her and noticed two bridges as well as two small hills. She rubbed her horse's neck and gave her a nice pat for being agreeable. She looked towards her friend "okay." "On three" came his reply "1, 2, 3 go."  
Starting at a smooth trot she moved into a quick canter. She didn't even have to signal for faster before the mare went into a full out gallop. She leaned forward as the mare jumped the river avoiding the bridge. Clearing beautifully she moved on towards the next sound of rushing water. It was a bit wider and was definitely deeper. She leaned forward once more determined to clear the river and before she knew it the mare was in the air gliding smoothly over the rush of the winters melt water. She landed smoothly and continued up towards the looming building. For those moments Elizabeth had felt free and now all she felt was dread for what was to come.  
She rode through the large gate and dismounted. She gave the mare a nice kiss on the muzzle and two lumps of sugar that had resided in her pocket. She whinnied pleased and trotted off to the caretaker. Elizabeth watched her friend as he dimounted and laughed as he practically fell from the saddle. "It's not funny it hurts." "I'm sorry but if you healed me why not heal yourself." "I have to limit my magic so that I have some at all times" he said sarcastically. "Oh, well now were in for it" she said as Raoul rode into the scene with another man.  
Disclaimer: Young girl may and will at times mean Elizabeth as well as Young man for Daniel okay. Just so there's no questions. Anyway R&R TTYL! 


	7. Meeting with a Knight

Chapter 7. Meeting with a Knight  
A sharp hello came from behind the two. They turned to find themselves facing a tall bazhir man. His skin was tan from years in the desert and his eyes a sparkling shade of what looked like yellow were wide. "So you are the two that are to be brought into the meeting hall?" "Yes sir" the young woman said smiling "Raoul sent us." The man smiled "my name is Halem. I was sent to bring you to the meeting chamber. Come this way." He led them through the front doors and past two more oak doors. Inside the room was a long wooden table laden with silver candle sticks. Gapping in awe the two sat down in two of the cushioned chairs. "Now all we have to do is wait," said Daniel in a relaxed tone. But they didn't have to wait long. Lord Raoul and another stranger soon joined them.  
Elizabeth looked long at the new man and finally came to a conclusion; this was Gareth of Naxen the younger of course. "So" said a cheerful Raoul "I suppose you know why you're here." "Actually sir I don't." "You're here to answer a few questions like what are your names?" Elizabeth spoke up very aware that her friend was about to ask a cocky question. "I am Elizabeth of Whitestock sir and this is my friend Daniel of Whitechapel." "Very well, but why are you here if you are from Scanra?" A curious look covered his face taking away the air he always had around him. "Well," said Daniel speaking up. He knew that Elizabeth wanted her dream kept out of this but if anybody would say it he would. Her voice would crack, she would be nervous at the thought of being shunned again. "I was banished," he said with an air. "Kicked out, they said for treason but I didn't do a thing unless you call speaking my mind a treason then I'm a free citizen. And Elizabeth family was killed. The mark of Scanran raiders left only on their chest." A now sad look dawned upon Raoul's face, the girl was an orphan. "One last question" he said "and what do you wish to do in Tortall?" Daniel spoke once more. "I could be a mage sir, and well. Elizabeth wants to be a knight." Daniel had a desperate look on his face, he knew that women were aloud to fight, but only noble people were true knights. "I don't see a problem with that," Raoul said smiling. It would be great to have another Lady knight." "Here" said Gareth of Naxen "stay for the parties and we can see how much you know and maybe teach you a few tricks. It would have been useful to know in our days of page and squiredom." Raoul laughed "yes very useful."  
Elizabeth looked up. They had been asked to stay. But the sooner she got to Corus the sooner her dream came true. "I wouldn't want to impose sir" she muttered. He laughed again "impose, in my home there's no such thing as impose." She thought she heard Gareth mutter liar. Daniel grunted his approval so she agreed though unhappy with the decision. "Very good, you will get rooms and clothes, judging by the state of yours you have been through a lot." Daniel laughed out loud "you have no idea." At this moment a cheery woman bustled into the room and started to drag her out. Raoul mouthed "she'll force you to wear dresses." She thought she would laugh but she was tired, too tired.  
The woman rushed her through a nicely decorated courtyard as well as a white flagstone hall and into a chamber that overlooked the lake. The woman dragged her away from the view "go take bath now" she said "I'll leave a dress out for you." She left leaving Elizabeth to herself. The prospect of a warm bath raised her spirits quite a bit. Shedding her outer layer she stepped into the steaming water and lay down enjoying the sweet sent of roses. Relax lasted only a few moments for she needed to get the dirt and grim off. She scrubbed herself clean and finally settled in to relax once more. Stepping slowly out of the tub she emerged into the cold of her room. On her bed lay a plain blue dress with a lacy bodice. Goddess save me she thought. She slid her undergarments on followed on by the dress. Combing her messy blonde locks she looked at herself in the mirror. So that's what becomes of travel she thought. Somebody knocked rapidly on the door so she slid on her boots and answered to be pulled into the hall and dragged down to a tailor to get breeches, dresses and skirts. "Goddess save me" she muttered. 


End file.
